Capetown Dream
by Stefanie Mizanin
Summary: Angelina Ebony Kiley was a girl with a dream. She has been training to get into FCW buy her brother Kevin, aka Alex Riley, and his good friend Justin, aka Justin Gabriel. One day she receives a call that will change her life forever. Only thing is, Angelina is secretly crushing on Justin.
1. Inleiding (Introduction)

It was early in the evening and I, Angelina Ebony Kiley, was sitting in my locker room getting ready for what we were told was a big night for all of us at FCW. We were told that some important people were going to be here, but we not told what for. Oh..and yes, I said Kiley. I am Kevin's younger sister, but you all know him as Alex Riley. So I was sitting on the floor of my locker room stretching a bit before the show with my best friend Brooklyn.

"I wonder what is so important that we all have to be here for?" I mentioned as I grabbed my foot and started to stretch my leg muscles.

"I really do not know, but I was looking forward to having the night off." Brooklyn said a bit disappointed.

"Right? I had things I wanted to do. I was going to see Justin." I frowned.

"Aw, I am sure you can see him tomorrow." Brooklyn said with a sympathetic look.

"No.." I frowned again. "..He is only in the next town for tonight. I was going to go spend time with him while I could." I said, tears brimming my eyes.

I stopped stretching to bring my hands to my face and wipe the tears away that were starting to spill over my eyelids. Brooklyn then came over and gave me a comforting hug.

"It will be alright...You will see him soon." She tired to calm me.

"It has been almost a month since I last seen him and I was looking forward to it." My voice cracked as the tears started to spill from my eyes.

"How about you call him and see if that helps." She suggested, as she rubbed my back comfortingly.

"I already talked to him and told him I had to work..it was hard and I do not think I could do it again." I sniffled.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Brooklyn looked at me and I nodded.

"Come in." She called.

The door opened and in walked Kevin. He saw I was sitting with my face in my hands and walked over to me knowing exactly what was wrong.

"Ang...it is alright...You will see him soon." Kevin whispered as he tried to calm me down.

"No it will not!" I shouted. "I have not seen the man I love in a month and I do not think I can do it anymore!" I snapped and stood up.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he and Brooklyn looked at me confused.

"I am done!" I stated. "I can not do this anymore." I said heading for the door.

"Wait!" Brooklyn called.

I turned to look at her as my hand was on the door.

"Think about this. You are the women's champ and you are going to throw it away from him?" She said, trying to convince me not to do anything.

"Yes. In a heartbeat. I love him to much to be away from him any longer." I sighed as I opened the door. I felt a hand on my arm causing me to stop.

"Just go out there and have your match and take it from there." Kevin said, giving me the knowing look.

"Fine." I sighed. "But after tonight I am done." I said and headed to change into my gear.

I walked off to the changing area and left Kevin and Brooklyn alone.

"Do you think she knows?" Brooklyn said.

"She has no idea or she would not have made that decision so quick." Kevin said looking in the direction I went.

"Good. Lets just hope he can convince her to stay." Brooklyn sighed.

"He will, trust me." Kevin smirked as there was a knock on the door.

Kevin opened the door and allowed the person to walk in.

"You made it just in time." Kevin sighed.

"What happened?" The person asked.

"She is going to quit after tonight." Brooklyn sighed and looked down.

"Why would she do that?" The person asked again.

"To be with you. She can not stand being away from you anymore." Kevin started. "You have no idea how much of a mess she is right now just knowing she can not see you tonight." Kevin added.

"Well I am here and I will convince her to stay." Justin stated.

They heard the door open to the changing area and Kevin and Brooklyn snuck out leaving Justin alone in the room.

"Tonight better be worth it." I sighed, expecting to see Kevin and Brooklyn.

"Angel..." I heard a voice say.

Only one person called me that. My head snapped up and the sound of it and I stared in awe. I could not believe he was here.

"Justy!" I squealed running to him and jumping into his arms.

He caught me and I wrapped my arms around his waist as I clung to him. I wasted no time in pressing my lips to his. He kissed back just as eagerly as I did and with so much passion. He walked over to the bench that was in my room and sat down with my still on his lap, never breaking the kiss. I pulled him as close to me as he could get and his hold on my got tighter. I started to run my hands through his hair as his hands started to wander from my waist to my thighs. I sighed into the kiss at missing his touch and just keep kissing him. He pulled away for air and rested his forehead against mine.

"I missed you so much!" He sighed pecking my lips again.

"I missed you just as much, if not more." I sighed, brushing my lips over his.

Justin leaned in and captured my lips again and picked up where he left off. I moved my hands down his chest to the bottom of his shirt and and slid my hands underneath, dragging my nails across his abs. A slight growl came from him and his grip on my thighs got tighter. I made a noise and felt him smirks against my lips. Moving from my lips, I let out a soft whine, he make his way down my cheek before making his way to my neck. He started to nip and kiss at the skin on my neck causing me to gently dig my fingers into his sides.

"...Justy...match..." I managed to say.

Justin then whined and made his way back to my lips, kissing me hard. He slowed down the kiss and pulled away reluctantly. He again rested his forehead against mine as we were both breathing heavy.

"...i...love...you..." Justin whispered, pulling me close to him.

"...love...you...too..." I whispered back as I laid my head in his shoulder.

Justin held me close and was running his hands through my hair and I sighed in content. I missed being in his arms so much. As I lay there I kept thinking about my decision. I knew what I had to do and tonight was the night. I could not take being away from him any longer. We have been together for over a year and spend mostly 4 months apart due to him making it into the WWE. As of right now, there was no chance for me making it. I needed a break. I lifted my head and looked at Justin.

"Justy..." I lowly said biting my lip.

"What is it my angel?" Justin looked at me curiously.

"I am going to quit after tonight." I mumbled.

"No...You will not." Justin said firmly.

"Well I am...I need a break and I miss spending time with you." My lip quivered as tears filled my eyes.

"Don't worry about that." Justin said wiping my tears away and kissing my cheek. "I have a surprise for you tonight." He added with a smirk.

"Oooohhh?" I looked up at him.

"Yes and you are going to love it." He grinned. "So please, do not make that decision...for me?" He pouted.

"You know what that face does to me." I whined.

"I do." He smirked. "So...?"

"Fine...I'll stay...Just for you." I caved and kissed him quick.

This time Justin did not let me pull away and held the kiss until we heard my name being called.

"Great." I said sarcastically and pouted.

"More later." Justin grinned and squeezed my sides.

"Holding you to that." I smirked.

I got up and so did Justin. We walked to the door and laced our fingers before walking to the curtain. Once we got there I turned to face Justin.

"I will see you in a bit." Justin sighed.

"Not coming with me?" I pouted.

"I will be out there." He said. "You will see why when you go out there." He added.

"Alright..." I said questioningly.

Justin pulled me too him and gave me a soft passionate kiss.

"So them what you got." He smirked and walked away.

I looked after him confused. 'Them?' I thought to myself. I shrugged it off and put my title around my waist. Once it was on they hit my music and I went out. I walked to the ring, all smiles while slapping hands with some fans. When I got to the ring I saw Brooklyn there. Since she was a face and I was a heel, I figured it was a match. I got to the ring and waited to be told what was going on.

"Tonight is a very special night for us here at FCW." Steve, the head of FCW, started to say. "The officials at WWE are looking for some new diva talent and they have chosen 4 lucky ladies from this company to be moved up to the main roster. We have already seen Bella and Alyssa vs Justine and Kaci so far. Let me tell you...They brought their all. Our final match up is against Brooklyn and our very own womens champ, Ebony. (My ring name) So without further ado, ladies." Steve then motioned to us.

We got in the middle of the ring, and since Brooklyn and I were friends we did our trademark smirk to each other, our own sign of respect for each other. After that we locked up and I was able to flip her to the mat. She got up and came after me with a few punched and kicks of her own. She got me into the corner and was wearing me down. She turned to get in position for her finisher when I hit her from behind causing her to fall to the mat, grabbing her head. I taunted her for a bit and did my thing before walking over and kicking her in he ribs a few times. The match went on for a bit and in the end I did my finisher on her and got the win. My hand was raised in victory and looked over to where the people from WWE were sitting. That is when I saw Justin looking over. I also saw, Kevin, The Miz, Randy Orton, and Michael McGillicutty. They all have a look of shock and awe on their faces.

"That was one heck of a match." Steve said getting in the ring again. "Now, can I have Bella, Alyssa, Justine, and Kaci join me in the ring please?" Steve added.

They all walked out and joined us in the ring. I made sure Brooklyn was alright before we went any further. She said she was alright and we focused on what Steve was about to say.

"Alright, now these 5 superstars are going to determine who will make into the WWE and who will get to be on the next season of WWE NXT." Steve continued. "So guys..." Steve motioned to them.

We all looked on nervously as they talked about who they wanted to pick. We were talking amongst ourselves until one of them spoke. Randy Orton.

"So we have decided...The ladies who will join us in the WWE will be..." Randy paused for dramatic affect. "Bella, Alyssa, Brooklyn, and..." Randy paused again making us all more anxious and nervous. "...Ebony." Randy finished.

We all gasped and I could not believe what I heard. To think I was going to throw it all away after tonight.

"As for Justine and Kaci, you will both be on NXT and that starts tomorrow so you will be leaving after the show tonight." Mike, aka The Miz, spoke.

"Thank you." They both nodded and had their best smiles on.

"The rest of you...you will each have a mentor as you make your way through the WWE." Mike continued.

"Alyssa, you will be with me." Mike said, looking at her as she nodded.

"Bella, you will be with me." Kevin smirked and she grinned. Yea, they are dating too.

"Brooklyn, you are going to be with me." Randy said.

"Ebony, you are with me." Justin smirked and I tried to hide mt excitement.

We all nodded and smiled our thanks as we were dismissed from the ring. We were all talking as we walked backstage about how exciting it was to finally be in the WWE. Brooklyn and I were just about to my locker room when felt a hand on my arm. Next thing I knew I was lifted up and being spun around by Justin. He put me down, cupping my face and pressed his lips to mine hard. Brooklyn giggled at us and opened my locker room door. She gently pushed Justin towards it and we made our way in. Once we were in she closed the door and went to gather her things. Since we were alone again Justin deepened the kiss and let his hands wander. I tired to pull away for air, but Justin was persistent on holding the kiss for longer. I did the only thing that I could think of and slid my hands down his chest and under the waistband of his pants, pressing one of his indents. He pulled back as we were both breathing heavy.

"...need...air..." I said trying to pull away.

"...so...proud...of...you..." Justin said, reluctantly pulling away.

"I can tell." I giggled, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"What do you say we get out of here and celebrate more?" Justin smirked.

"Couldn't agree more." I said slowly pulling from his arms.

I walked over and got my things and changed back into my clothes from before the show. Justin could not take his eyes off me the whole time. I giggled when I turned around with my bag at the look on Justin's face.

"Justy..." I said waving my hand in front of his face. "Ready to go?" I chuckled.

"...I missed that." Justin said coming out of his daze.

"Well lets get out of here so you can see more." I smirked.

Justin's eyes got wide and he grabbed my hand. We quickly made it out to his car. I put my things in the back, getting in as Justin got in the drivers seat. Since I lived about 5 minutes from the FCW building we were home in no time. Justin parked and quickly got out, coming over to my side opening my door for me. My feet never touched the ground as Justin picked me up, carrying me in the house. Once the door was closed and locked we made our way to my bedroom, well our bedroom. I kicked off my flip flops and Justin set me down, wrapping his arms around my waist. Since my back was to him I started to walk forward to my dresser for clothes to change into for the night.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked.

"Getting clothes." I said.

"No.." Justin said.

I looked back at him and he had a smirk on his face.

"You have plans, don't you?" I asked.

"Uh huh." He grinned and turned me around in his arms.

Justin's hands stayed on my waist as mine went to his hair. He looked in my eyes with so much love and compassion I could not stand it. He leaned down pressing his lips to mine kissing me hard. He wasted no time in slipping my shorts off. I stepped out of the and Justin lifted me up so I wrapped my legs around his waist. Justin began to walk over to the bed, laying us down without breaking the kiss. His hands were going up and down my sides as I was running my hands through his hair. He made his way from my lips to my jawline, nipping and kissing as he went along. He reached my neck, kissing and nipping at that as he dragged his tongue across my skin. I tugged on his hair as a moan escaped my lips. Justin kept nipping until he left a small mark on my neck. Making his way to my lips he started to tug at the bottom of my shirt. We pulled away so he could lift that over my head. He went right back to my lips. I move my hands from his neck, gently dragging my nails across his chest. I reached the bottom of his shirt tugging on it. He pulled away again lifting the shirt over his head. I moved my hands to his pants and started to fumble with them. Soon they came off and Justin went back to my lips. His hands were wandering up and down my sides, until he reached for the blanket and pulled it over us. That is when the rest of what we had on had come off.

**3 Months Later**

Justin and I are still going strong. I had given up my title in FCW so I had more time to focus on my WWE career. I was taking things slow, getting used to everything up here. In a few months I plan on going after the Divas title, no matter who has it. Life could not be more perfect right now.


	2. Een - One

It was May 14th 2010 when I got the call. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_**- Flashback**_

"_You're doing great Ang. Keep it up!" Kevin cheered as I sparred with Brooke in the ring._

_Brooke and I were great friends and were training for FCW. It was our dream to make it there on our own. For the past few months Kevin, my brother, and his friend Justin have been helping us get ready. We had a tryout, but were waiting for the call._

_After about a good 2 hours in the ring, Brooke and I took a quick break. We climbed out of the rung and made our way over to the benches along the ring._

"_Man that was a tough session." I sipped my water, trying to catch my breath._

"_Sure was. You both get better each time too." Kevin compliment as he took a seat next to me._

"_I just can't wait to find out if we made it or not." Brooke took a sip of her water, moving her hair from her face._

"_You'll hear soon. You're both good so I have a feeling you will make it." Kevin smiled just as the doors the the arena opened._

"_Look who decide to grace us with their presence." I joked as Justin made his way over to us._

"_Flirty." Brooked teased, nudging me a bit making me blush._

"_Sorry. Had a few things to do." Justin said as he walked over to us, his accent filling my ears. God how I loved that accent of his. Ever since Kevin introduced us, I have had a major crush on Justin. I had no idea if he felt the same way though. I was busy staring at Justin as he and Kevin were talking in a hushed tone, looking over at Brooke and myself._

"_Ang...you going to get that?" Brooke nudged me again, bringing me from my thoughts._

"_Huh?" I shook my head, coming out of my daze. "Oh...yeah." I picked my my phone that was ringing._

_Looking at the number, I tried to place who it was._

"_Hello?" I said warily into the phone._

"_May I speak with Ms. Kiley please?" The man spoke on the other end._

"_This is her." I replied, still unsure of who it was._

"_Hello Ms. Kiley. I'm Steve Keirn, head of FCW. I would like to welcome you to the company." His voice sounded cheerful. My jaw dropped as my eyes went wide._

"_Seriously?!" I was in shock of what he just said._

"_I am. I was very impressed with you at the tryout and have heard nothing but good things about you. I would love for you to come down in a few weeks and have a match." Steve explained._

"_That is great! I'll see you in a few weeks then!" My excitement was incredible._

"_See you then. Have a good day." He kindly said before hanging up._

"_Ahhhhh!" I squeal, jumping off the bench I was sitting on. I ran over to Kevin, giving him a huge hug._

"_Someone got the call." Justin chuckled._

"_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I repeated, jumping off Kevin and giving Justin a hug._

"_I was my pleasure Ang." Kevin boasted with a grin._

"_I knew you would make it. There was no reason you wouldn't." Justin said in my ear, his breath sending a shiver down my spine._

"_I owe it all to the both of you!" I pulled from the hug, looking back at Brooke who was on the phone._

_Kevin walked over to his gear bag while Justin and I stayed where we were. I looked into his amazing brown eyes and got lost. I did not realize how long I was staring until I heard a squeal from behind me._

"_I made it!" Brooke jumped up and down, running over and hugging me._

_After a bit of excitement, we all decide to leave the arena and get something to eat. The whole time we were walking to the cars, I felt eyes on me. I took a glance behind me to see Justin look away quickly. Blushing, I move my hair from my face and made my way to my car._

_**End Flashback**_

It was now a year and a half later and I was living the dream. After that day, Justin got the never to ask me out and we have been going strong ever since. Everything was going perfect right now and I could not be happier.

We were at the arena, awaiting my debut. I was so excited for tonight. This will be the night that all the hard work and dedication finally paid off.

**____****- First chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Figured I would say how it all started before getting into the real stuff. Hope you enjoyed. (:**__


End file.
